Who Wants To Live Forever
by jenajasper
Summary: They say,as long as someone remembers you, you never really die.
1. Chapter 1

The Winchesters were somewhere between casual and cautious. Even though they tried always to be prepared and were usually aware, the atmosphere was hovering around 60/40.

So much had happened within the past few months, not the least of which was saying goodbye to Bobby, again. But, this time they were more at peace with it. Sam had rescued Bobby from hell, a situation which had disturbed them, at first, then sent his soul to heaven, where it belonged. They hoped this would be more permanent.

While Kevin continued to work the tablet, in order to complete the trials, the brothers found they had a little time on their hands. It was quiet and a break was long overdue.

Dean could appreciate this. He was becoming more uneasy about Sam. He was afraid Sam was feeling some ill effects from doing the trials and trying to hide it or deny it. Time off could only help.

But instead of sitting around to think or worry, Dean had a better idea. He decided they needed a distraction. They needed something removed from the demons, the tablets, the trials, the crap. Something mindless, something to pass the time like two ordinary guys on a free afternoon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam could smell breakfast before he walked into the room. He found Dean busy in the kitchen.

"What's all this?"

"Big day. Big breakfast."

"Found a job?"

"Eat up. We'll talk."

Sam was resistant to the idea of just taking off like two ordinary guys. The responsibility of the trials had created an overwhelming sense of duty in him. He wanted to be available; he wanted to do the right thing.

Dean also felt an overwhelming sense of duty. He was responsible for his little brother. He would always support him and having lost the opportunity to complete the trials, himself, Dean felt a heavier burden.

The brothers ate their breakfast and continued their discussion. It went back and forth like a tennis match. Finally, they reached a compromise. They agreed on something constructive and relatively mindless.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't exactly how Dean wanted them to spend the time but, it did need doing. It wasn't hard work. In fact, they were so adept, they could do most of it with hardly any thought at all.

He really couldn't complain. They would be together out in the fresh air. They could give Baby some TLC and be available for Kevin, which made Sam happy. And to tell the truth keeping the weapons clean and the coffers full, would only help them.

There was a lot more junk than they expected. They started to remove the weapons that needed attention and decided they would take those inside to clean. Once packed up, they set the boxes aside and got to work on the rest.

They counted bullets and measured holy water. There was a box of iron nails and other scraps they could use as shrapnel. They collected books and papers, some useful some not. There were lots of other odds and ends necessary to the work that they packed up and organized.

All the while, Dean had the car radio on and they sang and joked and forgot about all the other responsibility that lay on their shoulders.

Dean walked away with a few things that needed to be taken inside while Sam continued to clean out the trunk. He pulled out more books, some tools and clothing in various stages of wear.

Then, under it all, wedged between the wheel well and a box of iron chains, he found something.

"What's this?" He said out loud.

Dean didn't look up. "What's what?"

"This!"

"I need a little more, Sammy."

Dean let out a small laugh. As he turned to look at what Sam was holding, he heard him say a name.

Almost absently, Dean said, "It's an old TV show, A western". as he walked over with his hand out and Sam handed him the DVD.

He held it in his palm and stared like it was a priceless family photo. He suddenly felt a dryness that caused him to clear his throat.

Sam watched as a slight flush appeared on his brother's face. Dean bit his lower lip and furrowed his brow; he closed his eyes and the corners of his lips twitched, almost a frown. Then Dean spoke so low, Sam believed it was meant to be a thought. "Bobby" , he said.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dean?"

Although spoken softly, Dean could hear the hint of a command. Having just made the turn around the staircase, he stopped and looked in the direction of the voice.

"He's asleep. I was just down there."

"But, Bobby….."

"Don't argue, boy. Nothing you can do for him, right now. So, come take a load off."

Bobby patted the seat cushion next to him. He watched the younger man unsure if he would listen. Sam was in the panic room because he and Dean were desperate.

Dean had witnessed, with his own eyes, what Sam had become. He was afraid. In his mind, he saw his brother's face covered in blood from the throat of a demon.

He had called Bobby almost in a panic; he didn't know what to do.

"Bring him to me." He was told. They decided that being locked away in Bobby's basement, safe and away from temptation, would help.

Dean was still not comfortable with it. He hated leaving his brother alone like this. But, Bobby was right; sleep was probably best. And Dean needed to take some of that advice. He hadn't taken a break in days.

He took a quick look towards the basement door then walked into the study by way of the kitchen to grab a beer. As he passed, Bobby held up a bottle of scotch and Dean grabbed a glass instead and joined his friend.

"What ya watching?"

"Only the original TV cowboy. The big guy himself."

Dean studied the screen for a few seconds.

"You call yourself a western fan and you don't know this guy? "

Bobby slowly shook his head and told Dean to put his feet up and enjoy the ride. They watched for a couple of hours and the good guy always won.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dean?"

It took the touch of his brother's hand to bring Dean back to the now.

As the hand rested on his shoulder, Dean pinched the bridge of his nose and slipped the DVD case into his jacket pocket, just like he had done all those years ago.

Sam wanted to ask but knew Dean wasn't ready to talk. They went back to their work. It didn't take long for the mood to lighten. Dean was only feeling a little sad; the memory was a good one.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean brought the last of the boxes back out to the car and placed it in the trunk. "You hungry?"

Sam smiled and looked at his watch. Good thing he wasn't a betting man, he thought. He looked up and saw Dean rubbing his belly as he nodded his head. He had a slight smile on his face and an expression that seemed to be asking for permission.

"Sure. Looks like we're just about done, anyway."

They returned everything to its rightful place and went inside to wash up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean tossed Sam the car keys for the ride home after dinner. Sam thought his brother was a little distracted. Dinner was fine; they goofed around like they usually did. But, something was on his mind. With Sam driving, it didn't take long for Dean 's thoughts to slip out.

"You know, I forgot all about that. I thought it was long gone."

"What's that, Dean?" Sam believed he knew the subject of this conversation but, he was smart enough to let his brother take the lead.

"You know. That DVD you found. Aren't you curious?"

Sam didn't answer; it wasn't necessary. Dean told him that he had gotten the DVD from Bobby, a long time ago. He said it was a bad time and he needed something so, Bobby gave him a hero.

They were silent for some time after that. Sam stole a quick look at his brother and saw that he was chewing at his bottom lip.

"I miss him too, Dean."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam pulled up to the bunker. As he opened the car door, he heard Dean say, "You feel like a movie or something?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam and Dean selected an episode at random from Bobby's DVD and Sam pressed 'play'. They watched the hero in action. The stranger who came to town and saved the day.

Dean thought, he reminded him of Sam. He was big, even bigger than Sam, he found out. He was good and kind. He helped people. He had his principles. He could fight and he was smart.

Sam thought, he reminded him of Dean. He was strong and handsome. He got the girl. Sam laughed to himself as he thought of something his brother once said, 'posse magnet'. This guy was brave and loyal and he did what he felt was right.

Mostly, he reminded them of Bobby.


End file.
